Naruto el Maestro Tamer
by GoldenShioN
Summary: Un anciano Naruto esperaba una muerte pacifica a lado de sus compañeros los Bijuu, pero jamas espero que un ser lo llevara a otro mundo, donde las mujeres tienen partes animales, el sexo esta a la vuelta de la esquina y la batallas entre estas chicas ocurren como si fuera algo común, que hará Naruto en este mundo, el mundo Pokegirls. "¡OH KAMI!, SOY ENANO OTRA VEZ"


**Buen día aquí les traigo el primer proyecto va a ser un crossover entre Naruto y Pokegirls**

"Vamos Naruto-kun" **HABLANDO**

*Ya veo con que así era* **PENSAMIENTOS**.

" _Ya veo, con que así" ESENA RETROSPECTIVA_

" **Kage Bushin no Jutsu —Jutsu Clon Sombra—" JUTSUS.**

" **Maldito Mocoso" BIJUU HABLANDO**

 ***Volvió a mi*** _ **BIJUU PENSANDO**_

" _Vamos Naruto-kun"_ **HABLANDO MENTALMENTE CON EL BIJUU**

 **SIGUIENDO EL PROTOCOLO QUEDAMOS CON QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

" **Advertencia, este Fanfic tendrá altas connotaciones sexuales, sexo implícito, palabras inadecuadas, violación y violencia gráfica, para aquellos que no sean adeptos a este tipo de Fanfic se recomienda discreción"**

* * *

 **Temporada 01: Liga Edo**

 **Capítulo 00 Prologo**

En una gran caverna de la región de Uzushiogakure no Sato, había nueve grandes figuras formando un círculo alumbradas por las suaves llamas, desde un Tanuki hecho completamente de arena hasta un Zorro naranja de nueve colas, estos eran conocidos como los nueve bijuus y en medio de aquel circulo había un anciano de túnicas naranjas con llamas negras, era nada y menos que Naruto Uzumaki, el niño de la profecía, el salvador del mundo Shinobi y no menos importante el Hokage de Konoha.

"Han pasado tantos años no es así viejos amigos" Hablo con tranquilidad Naruto.

Mirando hacia los bijuus su rostro mostraba una sonrisa serena.

"Mi hora a llegado, Kurama, Gyuki, Chomei, Saiken, Saiken, Kokuo, Son Goku, Isobu, Matatabi, Shusaku, han pasado tantos años, tantas cosas juntos que no tengo ningún arrepentimiento de mi vida, todo lo que desee lo cumplí compañeros, amigos y familia, no hay nada más que tenga que hacer".

Los Bijuus miraban con tristeza hacia su amigo y hermano, ellos ya sabían que el tiempo de este era corto, ya no había más tiempo para estar juntos y era la despedida final.

"Aun no, Uzumaki Naruto hay un lugar muy lejos de aquí que necesita tu ayuda" Una voz suave hablo entre la oscuridad de la caverna alertando a los bijuus y Naruto, que no podían sentir su presencia incluso ahora que hablo.

"¿Quién eres?" Hablo Naruto con precaución.

"El quien soy no es lo importante, sino lo importa ahora es que es lo que puedes hacer por mí y mi mundo" Respondió la voz etérea que salía de una figura incorpórea en el lugar.

Una vez que termino de hablar una intensa luz de colores ilumino aquel lugar apareciendo un vórtice frente a Naruto y sin darle tiempo de hacer algo el vórtice lo absorbió.

" **Espera que haces"** Rugió con furia Kurama.

"Haciendo lo necesario para salvar todo lo que amo" Explico con tranquilidad.

" **No dejaremos que te lo lleves"** Exclamaron lo Bijuus preparándose para luchar.

Una suave risa se escuchó en el lugar.

"Quien dice que ira solo" Dijo la figura mientas que el mismo vórtice trago a los nueve bijuus.

Así fue como aquella caverna quedo solitaria, excepto la figura etérea

"Solo tú eres la salvación Uzumaki Naruto, mi presente, pasado y futuro lo saben, niño de la Profecía, salva a las mis hermanas y a las demás Pokegirls" Suavemente hablo aquella figura.

Inimaginable dolor era lo que Naruto sentía, su cuerpo ardía y se rasgaba como si algo quisiera hacer picadillo con él, sus huesos se quebraban una y otra vez, simplemente puro dolor hasta que todo termino, su cuerpo lo sentía fresco como si una ligera corriente de aire corriera entre el libremente.

" **Naruto despierta, Naruto"** Una voz ronca y grave resonó en la mente de Naruto.

" _Kurama eres tú, no estoy muerto"_ Hablo Naruto mentalmente completamente en shock, dado que Kurama estaba dentro de el otra vez.

" **No, no lo estas, algo hiso ese ser que me volvió a sellar dentro de ti pero no estoy seguro de que forma lo hiso, incluso a comparación del sello de tu padre este es todavía más fuerte a pesar que sigue siendo el mismo sello"** Hablo con urgencia Kurama.

Eso fue una gran sorpresa para él, sabía sobre Hakke no Fuin Shiki y lo que representaba, pero jamás vio a la representación de Shinigami o algo similar, dejándolo completamente desconcertado ante la situación.

" **En que situación te has metido Naruto"** Hablo Kurama con un toque de expectación.

" _Realmente no estoy seguro Kurama, porque siempre me pasa esto a mi" _Respondió con exasperación en su voz.

Lentamente Naruto abrió sus ojos solo para quedarse sorprendido ante el paisaje, un hermoso bosque lleno de árboles verdes cubrían su panorama, helechos y pequeños arbustos cubrían la parte baja del bosque, definitivamente esta no es la caverna donde cito a los Bijuus, incluso podía ver un riachuelo de agua cristalina a tan solo unos tres metros de él.

"Que paso Kurama, donde estamos" Exclamo el rubio ante la vista de aquel lugar.

" **No lo sé, de lo que si estoy seguro es que este lugar ya no es el mundo shinobi"** Respondió el Kyubi.

"Espera, espera, como que no es el mundo shinobi" Hablo Naruto con urgencia en su voz.

" **Si por lo que pude sentir cuando ese ser nos trajo, no solo rompió con el tiempo y espacio, sino que viajo entre los mundos, muy parecido a lo que hiso Kaguya durante la batalla, pero el ser al parecer era experto en el viaje interdimencional a comparación de Kaguya, pero no sentí ninguna malicia de el al traerte, más bien parecía urgido de traerte a aquí"** Explico Kurama a su compañero.

"Eso es imposible" Naruto susurro.

" **Ya deberías de darte cuenta que el Chakra de este lugar es menos denso que en la Naciones Elementales"** Bufo Kurama.

"Es cierto, entonces eso significa que realmente no estoy más es las Naciones Elementales, que podemos hacer Kurama" Comento el rubio mientras miraba a su alrededor.

" **No estoy seguro para ser sincero, y no es como si pudiera ayudarte mucho"** Expreso el Bijuu.

"Eh, pero porque" Dijo el Rubio parpadeando en confusión.

" **Como dije el sello es superior al que hiso tu padre, por lo que mi Chakra no puede fluir libremente en tu cuerpo, aunque tampoco es mala cosa que eso no pase debido a que tu cuerpo no podría sopórtalo"** Explico Kurama.

"Espera, espera como es que mi cuerpo no es capaz de soportarlo, juntos ya hemos utilizado el manto bijuu" Comento el Rubio.

" **Idiota no has visto tu cuerpo, enserio crees que el viajar en el espacio tiempo no repercutió en ti"** Bufo el Kyubi.

Aun en confusión el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia su cuerpo, y donde antes era un cuerpo aciano ahora era suave y pequeño, infantil podría decirse, y mirando su reflejo en el agua su rostro de niño apareció en sus ojos, causando que estos se ampliaran, Naruto regreso su cuerpo a la edad de 8 años.

Toda esa información entraba de forma abrupta en la mente del rubio, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante.

"OH KAMI, SOY ENANO OTRA VEZ" Grito con urgencia el oji azul.

 ***Enserio Naruto estas más preocupado por tu estatura que del porque volvió a ser un niño*** Pensó en Bijuu, pero teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de su contenedor no pudo evitar burlase.

" **JEEEEE JEEE JE JEEEEE JEE SI ERES ENANO OTRA VEZ, ADEMAS ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO JEEEE JEEEE JEEE JEEEE JEEE"** Expreso Kurama riendo.

"Cállate Kurama, maldita sea esto es serio, de todas las formas que me pudieron traerme es en forma de niño" Hablo mientras se formaba una nube de desesperación en Naruto.

" **Ya vez, tu cuerpo no es como tu antiguo cuerpo, no sería capaz de soportar mi Chakra corrompido, necesitas entrenarte, en lo único que puedo ayudarte en con sanarte y tu capacidad empática"** Comento Kurama finalmente en un intento de sacar al rubio de su depresión.

Suspirando resignadamente el rubio solo pudo asentir ante lo dicho.

"No hay de otra que hacer eso, pero primero debemos saber si estoy cerca de algún poblado".

Trepo el árbol más alto o al menos el más alto que su cuerpo le permitía trepar, llego hasta la punta, y al ver se dio cuenta que estaba completamente rodeado de agua.

"KAMI" Grito en asombro, el al parecer estaba en una isla y no era Uzushiogakure.

Ante el sorpresivo grito, varios aleteos se escucharon en los frondosos árboles, entre ellos salieron volando aves gigantes, al ver aquellas aves ser se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, eran mujeres jóvenes no más grandes de un metro y medio de altura, sus brazos en forma de alas y en vez de ropa estaban completamente cubiertas de plumas color marrón claro a excepción de ciertos lugares, incluso uno de ellos voló hacia Naruto, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, para su buena fortuna las ramas del árbol amortiguo su caida.

"Pero que rayos fue eso" Exclamo en asombro Naruto se dio cuenta que el ave que vio no era una ave completamente.

" **Eran mujeres"** Respondió inexpresivamente Kurama.

"Kurama enserio, una mujer no tiene plumas ni alas de pájaro" Exclamo el rubio mientras intentaba levantarse.

" **Te falto que estaban desnudas"** Agrego el Kyubi al final.

"Eso no es lo impórtate aquí Kurama, tienen alas en vez de brazos" Susurro el joven oji azul mientras hacia una cara de dolor por la caída.

" **Cuidado Naruto"** Kurama advirtió.

Ante la advertencia apenas y logro esquiar un líquido verdoso, que una vez que cayó al suelo empezó a corroerlo, al alzar su mirada se encontró con una mujer con el torso desnudo.

"Primero una mujer ave, ahora mitad mujer y mitad serpiente" Gimió el rubio al ver a su atacante.

" **Esta chica puede convertirse es la esposa de Orochimaru"** Respondió Kurama el ver la figura femenina que espesaba a atacar con su cola de serpiente con gran velocidad.

"Kurama no estas ayudando" Negó Naruto con la cabeza ante el bizarro pensamiento.

" **Oh cierto creo que le justaban los hombres y era pedófilo"** Agrego su pensamiento el Bijuu.

"Kurama" Dijo exasperadamente.

" **Pato"**

Desafortunadamente la advertencia fue tarde con el golpe de su cola como un latico mando a volar y rodar por el suelo por varios metros a la pequeña figura del rubio.

"Arg, eso dolió" Gimió de dolor el oji azul.

" **Creo que hay otra atrás de ti"** Expreso con cautela Kurama a su compañero contenedor.

Levantado su guardia dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, solo para ver a otra hermosa mujer completamente desnuda, cuyos pechos eran mayores de tamaño que Tsunade con pezones rosa claro, cuerpo curvilíneo, una altura de un metro ochenta centímetros aproximadamente, pero lo que más llamaba la atención sobre otras mujeres, era aquel apéndice que colgaba entre sus piernas.

"Mierda esa cosa es gigantesca" Exclamo Naruto al ver el pene de 20 centímetros de aquella mujer y eso que aún no estaba erecto.

" **JAAA JAAAAA JAAAAAA Naruto en verdad te estas fijando en el pene de una mujer JAAA JAAAAA JAAAAAA"** Rugió de risa Kurama ante la observación de su compañero.

La burla ante su observación hiso que el rubio se sonrojara furiosamente, que acaso lo pueden culpar, en Konoha se sabía que él era quien tenía el pene más grande llegando a medir 23 centímetros completamente erecto, pero ahora una mujer lo tenía aun mayor que el suyo, ese fue un golpe profundo a su hombría, bueno todavía quedaba saber si la mujer hermafrodita podía seguir su infinita resistencia, después de todo él era un Uzumaki y un Jinchuriki.

Si previo aviso la mujer con pene se caminó hacia la mujer serpiente, viendo que lanzo al aire un polvo fino que ligeramente brillaba por la luz del sol, haciendo que la chica serpiente se pusiera rígida, una vez que eso paso rápidamente se abalanzo hacia ella logrando inmovilizarla en el suelo sin mayor problema.

"Sorprendente en un par de movimiento domino a la chica serpiente, puede ser que más fuerte de lo que aparenta" Exclamo el rubio al mirar a las dos mujeres en el suelo del bosque.

" **Parece que el polvo que lanzo tiene propiedades paraliticas"** Razono el Bijuu.

"Claro que es fuerte" Una voz resonó en claro del bosque.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquella voz, vio una figura masculina de cabello oscuro corto, ojos marrón oscuro que traía puesto una bata blanca de doctor.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto con cautela el rubio.

"Yo soy Endo Daichi un investigador Pokegirls y tu pequeño quien eres" Dijo el Profesor mirando con curiosidad al chico desnudo que no parecía tener no más de 8 años.

Naruto dudo por un momento pero dado la situación prefirió hablar.

"Soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Pokegirls?, eso es lo que son ellas" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"No sabes que es una Pokegirls, todos lo saben, no eres de aquí verdad" Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja hacia el niño frente a él.

Mirando como el rubio se quedó en silencio siguió hablando.

"Vine aquí cuando una luz apareció y curiosamente apareces tú, esta isla me pertenece por lo que no hay otro humano aquí aparte de mí, lo cual hay dos opciones, una es que llegaste vía marítima cosa imposible dado tengo varios aparatos rodeando la islas y en el mismo mar por lo que si llega un barco o un submarino me daría cuenta y la segunda es vía aérea pero mi radar no detecto ningún avión volar por mi espacio aéreo restringido, eso me hace preguntar de dónde vienes" Explico de forma detenida el Profesor buscando una respuesta.

Mirando hacia el hombre podía sentir que no tenía una mala voluntad hacia él, simplemente curiosidad como cualquier otro científico que ha encontrado una incógnita.

" **Le vas a decir la verdad Naruto"** Kurama dijo.

" _Si, no creo que tenga mucha opción, necesito información y si para eso tengo que sacrificar eso valdría la pena"_ Expreso Naruto mentalmente a su compañero.

" **Ya veo, también parece que este humano parece algo de confiar, no siento ninguna hostilidad o intenciones ocultas de el"** Comento tranquilamente el Bijuu.

" _Lo sé, por eso mismo le voy a decir"_ Comento tranquilamente el rubio.

Suspirando levemente el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre.

"Si no soy de aquí, soy de otra dimensión" Dijo de la forma más calmada posible "Un ser me trajo de forma abrupta de donde soy".

"Ya veo" Tranquilamente hablo Daichi.

La tranquilidad del hombre ciertamente levanto la curiosidad del rubio.

"No pareces sorprendido" Comento el rubio levantando una ceja.

"No eres el primero de llegar otra dimensión, aunque las formas son distintas de llegada" Comento brevemente.

"Había otros como yo" Exclamo sorprendido.

"Solo hay un registro hecho público, el de Ranma Saotome y su padre Genma Saotome, fueron traídos de forma accidental por unos científicos, incluso tal vez haya una forma de mandarte de regreso" Dijo el profesor mirando al niño que en su pensamiento sus padres se preocuparían.

Negando con la cabeza Naruto dijo "No hay necesidad".

"Acaso tu familia no estaría preocupada por ti" Comento con el ceño fruncido Daichi

"Soy huérfano" Tranquilamente hablo el rubio.

"Mmmmm, si no quieres regresar que te parece si te quedas en mi casa" Dijo pensativamente mientras tomaba su mentón con su mano.

Mirando el alzamiento de cejas del chico pensamiento, levanto las manos en inocencia.

"No tengo segundas intenciones" Expreso tranquilamente.

Con una sonrisa el rubio hablo "Lo sé, puedo verlo en tu ojos".

Riendo entre dientes Daichi hablo "Eres un chico interesante, normalmente los niños de tu edad no son tan maduros y perspicaces".

"Tuve que aprender rápido, además aparento tener siete años pero soy mayor que eso, creo que al viajar a otra dimensión antero mi apariencia a un estado joven" Dijo Naruto mientras se encogía en hombros.

Entrecerrando la mirada ante el comentario de Naruto la mente del profesor empezó a vagar.

"Eso no paso con Ranma, si me permites podría investigarlo" Pregunto Daichi, cosa extraña dado que un hombre mayor literalmente le estaba pidiendo permiso a un niño.

Mirando que no tenía mala intención Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"No hay problema" Dijo con tranquilizada el rubio.

Un tranquilo silencio pase entre los dos hombres hasta que un suave gemido los saco de sus pensamientos.

Solo para ver como la mujer con pene se estaba cogiendo con dureza a la chica serpiente, Naruto al ver aquella situación no pudo evitar pensar cómo diablos paso que esas chicas fueron de estar luchando a tener sesión intensa de sexo.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos" Mirando divertidamente hacia las figuras femeninas sexualmente activas.

"Tienes razón" Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo ante la situación.

"Bien vamos a mi auto, ahí puedo darte algo de ropa, aunque no creo que te quede por lo menos no estarás desnudo" Expreso el Daichi.

"Oh cierto, lo había olvidado" Dijo Naruto, provocando una gota de sudor a Daichi.

" **Solo tu Naruto, solo tú"** Burlescamente Kurama hablo.

" _Cállate Kurama"_ Respingo mentalmente el oji azul.

Una vez que llegaron al auto, el profesor le brindo ropa a Naruto, mientras que durante el transcurso del viaje, el Profesor le explico todo que podía acerca de este mundo, desde la creación de la Pokegirls, la guerra que hubo entre los humanos y las Pokegirls y su terminación.

"En pocas palabras, la creación de la Pokegirls se hiso por un científico locamente pervertido" Estoicamente hablo Naruto ante lo que le dijeron.

"En términos simples si" Dijo el Profesor Daichi.

"Lo que pueden hacer los pervertidos me sigue sorprendiendo" Dijo Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

" **Realmente tu padrino estuviera en el paraíso en este lugar"** Dijo Kurama a su compañero.

Naruto no pude evitar reír ante la veracidad de las palabras de Kurama "Pero creo no todo es color de rosa verdad" Comento Naruto mirando hacia el Profesor.

"Así es, no todos están de acuerdo con la convivencia humano-pokegirl, en este mundo hay tres facciones los que están a favor, neutral y en contra, por lo que no siempre la humanidad estuvo de acuerdo y aun no lo está" Dijo Daichi con un tono de tristeza.

"Y tú de qué lado estas" Hablo Naruto.

"Creo que ya deberías de saberlo, de hecho soy unos de los que ayuda a los nuevos estudiantes en convertirse en Tamers" Expreso el Profesor recobrando su felicidad.

"¿Tamers?" Pregunto el Rubio en confusión.

"Cierto aun no te he explicado eso, ya te dije que durante la guerra se descubrió que podías convencer a las Pokegirls de cambiar de bando teniendo sexo, ese proceso entre sexo de una Feral Pokegirl y un ser humano ya sea hombre o mujer, se le llama Taming, durante ese proceso la Pokegirl pasa de estado Feral a tener conciencia además se formar algunas veces vínculos con aquel con quien tuvo sexo, el termino Tamers significa domadores que viene del idioma inglés, una vez que termino la guerra se volvió el idioma universal, por lo que deberás acostumbrarte a escuchar esos temimos" Explico con una sonrisa Daichi.

"Con que eso son los Tamers, pero que tiene de especial ser uno, por lo que me has explicado no es como si uno persona común no pueda tener pokegirls" Expreso con confusión el rubio.

"Debido que los Tamers son los únicos que pueden entrar a registrarse en la Ligas tanto de batalla como sexuales, al igual que estos son los que nos ayudan a obtener información de las pokegirls para ir conociendo mejor sus hábitos, habitad, personalidades e incluso el encuentro de nuevas especies y a comparación de una persona que no se registra no puede hacerlo" Diferencio Daichi.

"Ya veo" Dijo pensativamente Naruto.

" **Que tienes pensado hacer Naruto"** La voz ronca de Kurama resonó en la mente del rubio.

" _No lo sé, en un momento pensé que moriría pacíficamente y ahora estoy en este extraño mundo"_ Dijo mientras tenía un suspiro interno.

" **El ser que te trajo parecía que necesitaba tu ayuda, no crees que sería algo por lo que comenzar"** Comento Kurama.

" _Lo malo es que no sé lo que realmente quería" _Expreso Naruto con irritación por la poca información que tenía.

" **No es como si eso te lo impidió antes solo queda seguir adelante, estoy seguro que Hinata lo hubiera deseado, después de todo eres un el salvador del mundo Shinobi y de los Bijuus, salvar otro mundo será fácil para ti"** Resonó tranquilamente la voz de Kurama.

" _Si, ella lo hubiera deseado si estuviera conmigo, aunque salvar este mundo realmente no creo que sea fácil Kurama"_ Dijo mientras recordaba los hermosos momentos con su esposa fallecida.

" **Ya lo veremos, Ya lo veremos".**

A la distancia dos femeninas sombras una más pequeña que la otra miraban desde lo alto de los arboles a los humanos irse en el auto.

"Estas segura de dejarlo ir con ese humano hermana" Una voz suave salió de una de las sombras.

"Si lo estoy, no te preocupes" Respondió con tranquilidad su compañera.

"Sigo pensando que era mejor que nosotros le dijéramos lo que necesitábamos" Expreso su descontento mientras miraba el auto alejarse.

"No, hermana es mejor que él lo vaya descubriendo por sí mismo, después de todo lo tiene que vivir en carne propia la situación" Explico la segunda sombra.

"Espero que tengas razón hermana, realmente lo espero" Dijo mientras suspiraba pesadamente.


End file.
